Cameras are commonly used to capture an image of a scene that includes one or more objects. Many digital cameras include an imaging sensor which may have a filter positioned near the sensor. Unfortunately, dust particles can become attached to the filter and can consequently produce dark spots (also referred to as “dust spots”) in a captured image. This problem can be relatively common, particularly with cameras that have interchangeable lenses. Detection of dust particles is important to give a photographer early warning that the sensor and/or filter need cleaning, or to allow automatic removal of dust spots in captured images.
Currently, certain conventional cameras can detect and/or remove dust spots in captured images. However, in these types of cameras, a calibration image of a flat field (such as a blank wall or a sky) that clearly shows the presence of dust particles may be required for creating a dust map. In an alternative method, multiple images taken consecutively are used to create a dust map. Unfortunately, these conventional methods either require an entirely flat field image or multiple images to generate the requisite dust map.